


Music of Friendship

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some scenes from Spock and Uhura's friendship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sixbeforelunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/gifts).



One of the things that Uhura truly appreciated about Spock was that he acknowledged that the communications officer did more than simply open hailing frequencies. Not only that, but he actually understood how she did it. Uhura knew some of her fellow comms officers preferred to maintain an aura of mystery, but she enjoyed having a good conversation about cryptology, improving the Universal Translator’s vocab banks, subspace communications and the like. She had found she could always count on Spock for one of those conversations.

They did not only discuss dry technical matters. 

Others might consider Spock a scientist first and last – a belief he did not bother to disabuse them of – but Uhura knew better. Their first officer was also a talented musician, as well as a competent teacher. Uhura prided herself on her musical ability – not just her singing voice, but her ability to pick up the basics of unfamiliar instruments – but she had found the Vulcan lyre a bit of a challenge. Spock had been willing to not only let her borrow his lyre, but to tutor her on it. It had only been later that she had discovered that some of the compositions he had given her to practice on had not come from a book of Vulcan standards, but were instead his own.

It was certain that the rest of their shipmates enjoyed their musical collaborations more than their technical ones, Uhura mused as she listened to Spock tune the lyre. She had tried her hand at writing a Vulcan-inspired composition but it had failed to rate even a raised eyebrow on Spock’s behalf. She found the music to be soothing, lyrical, and just a touch too alien for her to understand enough to write her own. She had been more successful adapting other music to be played on the lyre, and found it an enjoyable challenge. 

In fact, she had a new one ready for their next free evening in the rec room. 

She thought he would enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenes from Spock and Uhura's friendship

When the word came that _Enterprise_ had been destroyed, but that they had succeeded in retrieving Spock, Uhura found herself being grateful that Spock’s personal effects had been taken off the ship before Kirk and the others stole it. 

It meant that the lyre, one that had belonged to Spock’s ancestors for a very long time, had escaped destruction. She had found some comfort in playing it, although she noticed that Sarek seemed a bit taken aback by the sight of a human woman playing the instrument. He had said nothing, however, and she had found several discs of Vulcan music in her room the next afternoon.

She had found some unfamiliar compositions in his effects as well, and felt sure that Spock had written them. They had his style, and she had decided to play them and record them, to put them with other recordings of his playing that had been made over the years. 

She wasn’t entirely sure she understood this _Fal-tor-pan_ process, other than the fact that it was their only hope to save Spock and Dr. McCoy.

That would have to be enough. They had counted on hope enough times when it was the only thing they could do. She only wished that she could be with them. Uhura had understood the rationale behind the decision for her to flee to the Vulcan embassy, and to wait on Vulcan in the safety of the Ambassador’s home, but she had so wanted to be with them.

The music helped the time go by.

*** 

She went by his quarters on the starbase, not too early in the morning. They had been the guests of honor at a rather large and raucous party the night before, celebrating the results of the court-martial and the whole “saving the planet” thing. 

Of course, Spock had not been drinking and partying, but she definitely had, Uhura thought with a rueful grin. However, she had wanted to see him before he got swept into whatever bureaucratic nightmares were involved with being resurrected. They were still waiting to find out what Starfleet was going to do with all of them.

He was up and dressed in his Starfleet uniform, and she saw the flicker of emotion on his face when he saw the lyre she carried under one arm.

“I thought you would want to have it back,” she said in answer to his wordless question. “I included some discs as well, recordings of music played on it.”“I look forward to playing it again,” Spock said gravely. “It will be interesting to see if I have retained my skill at playing the lyre. It was only briefly covered in my Vulcan re-education.”

“If you’re rusty, I would be pleased to help you,” Uhura said lightly. 

He cradled the lyre, and she watched as his fingers lightly brushed over the wood, then touched the strings. As soon as she recognized the tune, Uhura couldn’t help the smile that broke out on her face. 

“The skies are green and glowing, where my heart is,” she sang without thinking about it. For a moment, they could have been back years ago, in the rec room of the original Enterprise.

“Beyond Antares,” he said when he was finished. “One of my favorite non-Vulcan pieces.”

“One of mine as well,” Uhura said softly. “One of mine as well, Mr. Spock.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Your prompts were perfect, and I have always enjoyed this friendship.
> 
> Chapter 1 is set during the original five-year mission shown in TOS.
> 
> Chapter 2 is set during ST:III (based on events shown in Vonda McIntyre's novelization of the movie) and after the events of ST: IV.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! I've always liked this relationship, and your prompts were perfect.
> 
> This chapter is set during the timeline of the show.


End file.
